


Pertanyaan Kelima

by misorai



Series: Projek Alien (haha-_-) [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: (kurang lebih juga), (kurang lebih), Canon, Family, Friendship, Gen, Spoiler season 3 episode 26
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misorai/pseuds/misorai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tok Aba, dengan segala pengertian dan sikap kebapakan, tidak memaksa Fang untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Namun sayangnya teman Fang tidak sepengertian Tok Aba. "Setidaknya Totoitoy akan memanggil Yaya 'kakak', bukan 'kapten'." Gopal dengan jelas mengarahkan kalimatnya pada Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertanyaan Kelima

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy © monsta  
> Pertanyaan Kelima by misorai

Fang menghargai teman-temannya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyayangi dan mempercayai keempat temannya dan rela membuka diri kepada mereka—hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan kepada siapa pun.

Bahkan setelah Fang ingat-ingat lagi, mungkin mereka yang pertama.

Fang menikmati setiap detik bersama Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy. Mereka adalah teman pertama Fang dan masing-masing dari mereka juga terlihat sangat menghargai persahabatan mereka.

Namun kerutan di dahi sang alien mengatakan yang lain.

"Kalau aku," kata Gopal, dengan jelas mengarahkan kalimatnya pada Fang, "aku tidak akan berpura-pura bahwa aku memiliki kakak, karena aku memang tidak memiliki kakak."

Sore itu diawali dengan ide Yaya untuk belajar bersama di kedai cokelat Tok Aba untuk ujian kenaikan kelas minggu depan. Fang, sebagai seorang kawan yang baik yang menghargai persahabatan mereka lebih dari apa pun, tentu saja menyetujuinya dan segera bersiap membawa buku pelajaran dan segala yang diperlukan, meskipun ia lebih nyaman belajar sendiri di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Namun, sayangnya, sejak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, Gopal tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa menyindir.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura," Fang bergumam entah untuk keberapakalinya, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada latihan soal di hadapannya.

"Aku juga yakin Totoitoy saat besar nanti tidak akan menyangkal bahwa Yaya kakaknya."

Kali ini tatapan Fang menusuk ekspresi Gopal yang menyebalkan, matanya berkilat kesal."Aku tidak pernah menyangkal!" Fang mendesis. Wajahmya memerah sedikit—entah karena malu atau marah.

"Setidaknya Totoitoy akan memanggil Yaya 'kakak', bukan 'kapten'."

"Gopal!" Fang frustrasi. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hah?" Fang menyentakkan kepalanya kepada tiga teman lainnya, berharap mendapat dukungan moral. Biasanya Yaya akan mendukung Fang, BoBoiBoy akan menyuruh Gopal berhenti, dan Ying akan mengingatkan mereka pada kegiatan yang sedang dijalankan.

Namun ketiganya diam dengan aneh sekali.

"Cerita sajalah, Fang, kau tahu Gopal gampang penasaran," Yaya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tumpukan soal.

"Maaf, Fang, tapi aku pun jadi sedikit penasaran setelah mendengar Gopal terus-menerus bertanya." Fang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya ketika melihat Ying yang menyetujui perkataan Yaya.

Fang _seharusnya_ tidak kaget melihat senyum meminta maaf Boboiboy.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan?" kata Boboiboy dengan cengiran malu.

Fang bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Fang selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi keempat temannya, meskipun taruhannya nyawa. Fang menyempatkan diri bermain bersama mereka, Fang membantu mereka mendapatkan kekuatan mereka kembali dari Kaizo, Fang mengalahkan robot P.E.T.A.I milik Ejo Jo dengan menghabiskan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan naga bayang, maka apa salah Fang untuk mendapatkan keempat temannya menyudutnya seperti ini?

"Jangan kalian juga," keluh Fang, kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang lelah.

Lelah dengan semua tatapan penasaran mereka.

Ini bisa dibilang kesalahan Tok Aba—meskipun Fang tidak ingin menyalahkan pria malang tersebut. Keesokan hari setelah Kaizo kembali ke angkasa lepas, Tok Aba dengan niat baik menanyakan kondisi Fang. Fang tahu Tok Aba hanya berusaha menjadi manusia ramah yang tidak mempermasalahkan kenyataan bahwa Fang adalah spesies yang berbeda dari manusia dari planet lain dan tetap menerimanya sebagai sahabat cucunya. Fang sangat menghargai hal itu.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Tok Aba menanyakan hubungan Fang dan Kaizo.

Fang, tentu saja, menolak untuk menjawabnya. Dan Tok Aba, dengan segala pengertian dan sikap kebapakan, tidak memaksa Fang untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

Namun sayangnya teman Fang tidak sepengertian Tok Aba.

Dua bulan penuh Fang dipenuhi sindiran dan rasa ingin tahu Gopal. Fang dapat merasakan Ying, Yaya, dan Boboiboy pun penasaran, tetapi mereka cukup sabar untuk tidak memaksa Fang menceritakan apa yang tidak ingin ia ceritakan.

Dan tampaknya kesabaran mereka mulai menipis. Ini pertama kalinya ketiganya jujur akan rasa penasaran mereka.

Kesabaran Fang pun mulai menipis. Fang menghela napas, membenarkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, menaruh pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas soal dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari freezer di rumah Yaya. "Baiklah," kata Fang memulai, "Satu pertanyaan. Setelah itu, jangan tanya macam-macam lagi!"

Sontak ketiganya ber-'hah?' ria dengan muka terkejut. Fang tidak memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk berkata-kata."

"Satu pertanyaan untuk masing-masing kalian," Fang menunjuk keempatnya satu per satu. "Dan akan aku jawab jujur dan lengkap. Ada tiga peraturan: pertama, hanya SATU pertanyaan. Tidak boleh lebih." Fang menatap tajam Gopal ketika mengatakannya. "Kedua, hanya pertanyaan yang berhubungan de ... dengan—dengan aku dan ab—po, pokoknya dengan apapun yang kalian penasaran. Tidak boleh keluar topik. Tidak boleh tiba-tiba bertanya planet asalku atau yang lain. Ketiga, kalau setelah ini kalian masih bertanya aku akan—" Fang tidak memikirkan hukuman apapun. "—memikirkan hukumannya nanti. Yang pasti tidak akan menyenangkan. Paham?"

Fang merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia _baru_ saja membuat perjanjian untuk menceritakan tentang Kaizo kepada teman-temannya.

Fang harus belajar mendinginkan kepala sebelum membuat keputusan bodoh. Tetapi sekarang tidak ada jalan kabur setelah keempatnya dengan semangat menyetujui ketiga syarat tersebut dengan muka sumringah. Mereka melupakan tujuan mereka untuk belajar bersama. Bahkan Ying sudah meletakan alat tulisnya dengan rapi di tempat pensil.

Fang menegak ludah. "Gopal duluan. Ingat, Gopal, hanya satu."

Ketika Gopal mengeluarkan suaranya, Fang tanpa sadar menahan napas tegang. "Berapa beda umurmu dan Kaizo?"

Fang bersyukur. Gopal adalah tipe pemikir, Fang sempat takut Gopal akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Tujuh tahun, lima bulan, sembilan hari*. Ying berikutnya."

"Eh, aku belum selesai bicara barusan!"

Fang mengabaikan Gopal.

Ying, tidak seperti Gopal, tampak menimbang-nimbang pertanyaannya. "Sedekat apa kau dan Kaizo?"

Kali ini Fang yakin jantungnya sempat berhenti sebentar. Tetapi Fang tidak ingin mengekspresikannya. "Cukup dekat kurasa. Uh, kami cukup sering mengobrol, tentang misi dan kekuatan dan beberapa hal yang kukira kalian tidak akan mengerti." Fang menjanjikan jawaban yang lengkap, maka dia meneruskan. "Tapi aku sangat jarang berbicara secara privasi dengannya, karena profesionalisme dan sebagainya, dan karena Kapten sangat sibuk. Tapi tidak jarang juga dia memintaku meninggalkan semua urusan untuk membantunya mengawasi pergerakan yang mencurigakan dan semacamnya. Jadi kurasa cukup dekat?" Fang menyimpulkan dengan ragu. Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kapten menyerahkan misi mengambil kekuatan kalian kepadaku, jadi kupikir kami cukup dekat untuk dia mempercayaiku. Meskipun hanya sebagai bawahan." Fang tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya dengan nada mengeluh, sungguh, tetapi melihat muka simpati yang datang dari kawan-kawannya membuat Fang mengutuk dirinya. Dia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Cepat-cepat, Fang kembali berkata, "Kurasa cukup jelas. Selanjutnya Boboiboy."

Boboiboy membutuhkan waktu sepuluh detik sebelum mulai berbicara, "Sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran sejak Festival Hari Bumi waktu itu, dan, eh, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau tidak mau." Boboiboy menghela napas. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian—kau dan Kaizo—dengan orang tua kalian?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka Fang. Fang tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan Boboiboy menyalahi pertaruan kedua atau tidak, karena pertanyaannya tetap melibatkan Kaizo. Dan lagi Fang mengira Boboiboy lebih penasaran dengan sikap kedua orang tua mereka terhadap hubungan Fang dan Kaizo. Entahlah benar atau tidak.

Lagipula apapun maksud Boboiboy tidak akan mengubah jawaban Fang.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Fang sejujur-jujurnya. "Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajah orang tuaku. Saat aku berumur enam tahun, kapten melarikan diri dengan membawaku di pagi buta karena ada kekacauan besar-besaran di daerahku tinggal, entah apa itu. Kapten tidak pernah mau menjawabnya. Yang aku ingat hanya sekelebat pakaian orang tuaku yang berusaha melarikan diri. Setelah itu, kapten memasukkanku ke panti asuhan sebelum aku cukup umur untuk ikut akademi militer, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar orang tuaku setelahnya. Kurasa dia masih menghubungi mereka, tetapi lagi-lagi menolak untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku. Oke, aku malah menjawab melenceng." Fang kembali mendapatkan tatapan simpati. Inilah mengapa Fang enggan menceritakan masalahnya. "Yaya, terakhir?"

Yaya menjawab hampir seketika itu juga. "Bagaimana sikap Kaizo sebagai kakak? Kalau mungkin sekarang terlalu, eh, formal, mungkin sebelum Kaizo dan kau kabur dari rumah?"

Fang mengetukkan jarinya ke meja. "Dia perfeksionis, tidak ingin aku melakukan hal yang salah, dan juga sangat disiplin. Kalau aku melakukan kesalahan yang aku sesali, dia sendiri yang memarahiku habis-habisan. Tapi jika aku tidak sengaja melakukan suatu hal yang salah, dia akan mengabaikannya karena tahu kesalahan itu bukan keinginanku." Fang mendengus tertawa. "Sekarang pun tidak ada bedanya."

"Terdengar seperti kakak yang baik," lanjut Yaya. Bukan pertanyaan, hanya kalimat mendukung. Fang tersenyum.

"Dia hanya keras kemauan, tidak segan menghukum anggota pasukan sebaik apapun ketika merugikan tujuannya, termasuk aku, sekali pun aku adiknya, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbuat profesional dan tidak pilih kasih hanya karena hubungan darah." Fang menjelaskan, terkejut dengan kemauannya sendiri tanpa ditanya siapa pun.

Mengabaikan teriakan "Kau menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dua kali!" yang dikeluarkan Gopal, Fang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kedai untuk memesan cokelat panas tambahan.

"Percakapan yang menyenangkan," sahut Tok Aba ketika Fang sudah sampai.

"Atok Aba dengar?"

"Sedikit, sedikit, tidak usah khawatir." Lalu Tok Aba tertawa ringan. "Nah, kau mau pesan apa?"

Fang mengucapkannya pesanannya. Tidak ada niat untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temannya duduk.

* * *

Ketika cokelat pesanan sudah sampai di depannya lah pita suara Fang kembali bekerja. "Tok Aba juga boleh menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Hmm?" Tok Aba sedang sibuk membuat pesanan berikutnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan cokelat bubuk dan air panas.

"Itu," lanjut Fang, tidak seragu ketika bersama teman-temannya. Toh, hanya Tok Aba yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan hubungan Fang dengan kakak kandungnya. "Yang tadi aku dan teman-temanku bicarakan. Pertanyaan kelima milik Tok Aba."

Tok Aba tertawa, bersamaan dengan menaruh cangkirnya ke depan pembeli yang duduk dua kursi dari Fang. "Tidak takut yang lain akan mendengar?"

Fang ikut tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka penasaran hanya membuktikan kalau mereka memang menganggapku teman." Fang dapat bersumpah ia mendengar suara keempat temannya duduk mendekat. Fang mengabaikannya. Tok Aba sedang tidak sibuk saat ini, melihat pelanggan yang duduk hanya Fang dan seorang lagi.

Tok Aba tampak memikirkan kesempatannya. Fang menyesap cokelatnya perlahan. Dalam hati berpikir, sebenarnya lebih baik jika Tok Aba bertanya kepada Fang secara privasi, tetapi Fang pikir teman-temannya berhak tahu juga karena Tok Aba kurang lebih menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Atok sebenarnya sedang berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang keren," dia terkekeh kecil, "tapi yang dapat Atok pikirkan hanya pertanyaan ini."

Fang menunggu. Masih menyesap cokelatnya.

"Apa kau sayang pada abangmu?"

Cokelat panas Fang masuk ke lubang kerongkongan yang salah. Sebagian airnya tumpah ke baju dan tanah bersamaan dengan Fang yang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan batuk yang tidak keruan.

"Ochobot! Air, air!" Terdengar teriakan panik sang pemilik kokotiam, sedetik berikutnya Fang melihat tangan robot yang menjulurkan secangkir air panas. Tanpa ragu Fang mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

Keadaan menjadi tenang setelahnya.

Fang meminta maaf kepada pelanggan satunya dan mulai mengelap tumpahan cokelat dengan tisu yang disodorkan Ochobot.

Fang sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan Tok Aba.

Kakek dan cucu sama saja rupanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak merasa nyaman." Lagi-lagi Tok Aba dengan sikapnya yang pengertian.

"Uh," Fang menempelkan tisunya ke bajunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku, uh." Fang tidak yakin bagaimana cara menyampaikan maksudnya. "Aku … tidak tahu jawabannya."

Sepanjang yang Fang ingat, Fang merasakan banyak perasaan pada Kaizo. Fang menghormati kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah kaptennya. Ia menghormati, menaati, sekaligus menakuti Kaizo.

Bagaimana dengan menyayangi?

Fang melihat hubungan Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Apakah Fang merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Boboiboy menyayangi kakeknya?

Fang juga sering melihat Yaya dan Totoitoy bersama-sama. Seperti itu kah?

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Atok." Fang meminta maaf dengan kikuk. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Fang menggulung tisunya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. Sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi dari sana.

Tok Aba tersenyum, memahami Fang tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut. Setelah membayar, Fang segera meninggalkan kedai, menuju tempat teman-temannya yang sedang kembali mengerjakan tugas, membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dengan asal-asalan dan pergi tanpa berbicara apa-apa, meskipun ia mendengar keempat temannya dengan ragu memanggilnya.

Apakah Fang menyayangi Kaizo? Fang juga ingin tahu jawabannya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Maafkan endingnya agak gantung /ditabok pembaca)
> 
> note1: *perbedaan umur KaiFang didasarkan perhitungan saya berdasarkan data di wikia bbb. tahu, sih, wikia itu bisa diganti siapa aja. menurut wikianya Kaizo lahir tanggal 4 November 1993 (seumuran kakakku! /yaterus) dan Fang 13 April 2001. Saya sendiri kaget betapa niatnya saya menghitung perbedaan umur mereka.
> 
> note2: meskipun diri ini sedang kepincut sama karakter di fandom sebelah (Amuro Tooru a.k.a Bourbon hehe) tapi sempet selesai juga bikin fanfic ini. ceritanya ini harusnya semacam sequel dari ff Kaizo yang lagi aku bikin, tapi nyari mood Fang lebih gampang daripada nyari mood Kaizo. jadi ya sudah.
> 
> note3: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir:) kalau boleh, saya ingin tahu komentar para pembaca. dan concrit. hehe.


End file.
